It Goes Where?
by louisiana-southern-belle
Summary: What happens when you get stuck in the middle of no where, with the some very interesting help?Maybe you can help Anzu figure out where it goes....AU AtemxAnzu, more humor in 2nd chap...RxR! Chapter 5 up...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

This is my other story, with an AU, so the characters aren't the same, ya know? Anyway, enjoy.

** It Goes Where**?

By:

appleEyedkItty

Now, driving on the interstate can be difficult, especially when you are getting "the finger" and honks. This is where we meet a yellow beetle bug going 5mph, jerking forward. Obviously the vehicle would either one, explode. Or two, launch the driver from the car.

And the driver was not pleased, at all.

Anzu Mazaki wasn't having the best day of her life, that's to say the least. Now, her car was about to blow if she didn't make it to a gas station for assistants, ASAP.

She furiously swatted at her face, trying to get her chestnut colored bangs out of her face. Because of what happened during her hip hop class, she had a twisted ankle that was swollen and throbbing. She had to leave class early, only to run into some "minor" problems along the way.

Anzu spotted a run down looking gas station just barely a mile away.

"Great, I'll get to make some new friends!" she said aloud sarcastically to herself. Getting onto the exit and inching her way along.

She pulled up to a pump, or somewhat of one, it occurred to her that her surroundings were not all that great, nor safe. Whoops.

The main building with supplies and where to pay was normal sized, but not normal looking. It looked way too out dated to even be running, but there it stood. The paint was chipped on the sign that simply read 'Gas' and was dirty. The glass windows were fogged up with dirt and grim, with some cracks. The building was a gray color while the "sign" was blue.

Stepping out of her car, and practically hopping to the pump, she noticed something was missing. There was no card slot for her debit card, and the screen that would tell her how much to pay and how many gallons, wasn't there.

'What in the seven regions of hell?' Anzu angrily thought. She hadn't brought cash because she never thought of such a trivial matter of some place NOT taking a card nowadays.

Well crap.

The supposed "pump" was connected together from handle to where the gas comes from by a wire. It even looked like someone put a telephone wire there.

Anzu couldn't take it anymore. She was independent, but this wasn't goin to work. She needed management, or the jackass who put it together!

Atem Mutou yawned lazily from behind the old counter. No one ever came here to the gas station, so it wouldn't matter if he dozed off. He ran a hand through his tri-colored spikes of black, crimson, and yellow lightening bolts. He tried to blow the blond lightening like bangs from his tanned face. It didn't work. Giving up, he was about to drift into la-la land, until he heard his best friend and fellow shop-keeper, Jou Katsuya, whistling and yelling out to him.

"Hey, Atem, you gotta see what the wind blew in!"

Whoo hooo….. my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed that!

Review for a fortune cookie! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my plot

And I know the first chapter I used my other pen name that might have confused people. Sorry!

Thank you so much for your reviews:

**Bradybunch4529:** Yes, I'm evil to her, it's a gift. And you'll find out soon. Thank you! (hands you a fortune cookie) Enjoy!

**Lathayan:** Thank you! ( hands you a fortune cookie) Enjoy!

**It Goes Where?**

**By**

_**Louisiana-Southern-Belle**_

Atem couldn't believe what he was looking at. Not only was a girl here, but a good looking one too! Most women who stopped by were either unfortunate looking, or Jou's love interest, Mai Valentine.

Weird combination to say the least.

Now brown locks and a curvy body met his eyes. He wandered what her eyes looked like……

"Hey man, shouldn't we, ya know, help out or sometin'?" Jou stated the obvious.

"I do believe we should." Atem replied with a confident smirk on his face.

This should get interesting.

'Stupid piece of crap!' was all Anzu had to say about the "device" she now glared furiously at.

About ten or so times now she had tired and failed to work the contraption, but every time she thought she had it going, the coil would recoil back and brak from the handle. What was worse was her ankle. Why hadn't she listened to her friends' advice and changed shoes?

_Flashback_

_Anzu had just completed the first routine across the floor with ease. Her studio had just been redone with new floors and windows, so it was exciting to try it out._

"_Hey Anzu, do you really think you should be doing turns with those on?" her best friend Serenity asked while pointing to her feet._

_Anzu looked down at her shoes that adorned her feet. They were her older pair of dance shoes from a year ago, so the grip was virtually gone beneath them. But since she was in a rush this morning she figured they would hold on for one class._

"_Stop worrying about me Ren, they'll last for the last half hour, okay?" Anzu replied with a small smile of reassurance._

"_I, know, but these floors are new and-"_

"_Oh, stop, honestly you worry too much." Anzu interrupted rolling her eyes lightly. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_Next combination across the floor was leaping with spread eagles, and on her way down to finish the routine with a turn, Anzu slid a bit and tripped on the new CD player's power cord, which completely uprooted herself f from the ground. Her other foot with balance left, had instinctively tried catch herself by going in front of the other foot in the wire, while her hands were on the ground in front of herself. _

_That naturally didn't do much so her caught foot twisted completely making her upper body twist and land smack on her back. Now it may sound like the incident lasted forever, but to the class it happened with a few seconds._

_Embarrassed, humiliated, and in some kind of pain, Anzu was excused from class leaving a few snickering girls, an angry teacher, A sad Serenity, and what she feels was a smirking CD player._

_Flashback End_

"It'll be fine, don't worry yourself, Ren!" she mimicked herself.

"Oh no, these shoes with no grip will do fine on the new floor!" Anzu half yelled to herself in defiance.

'Well that came around to bite me on the ass.'

But before she could curse herself anymore, what looked like to her a starfish on crack came into view. Not only was it sporting a body, but a tanned handsome face, too.

'Well this should get interesting.'

Atem walked up to the woman in question with amusement on his face. She obviously was having problem with the pump.

"Well hi there," he drawled in amusement, "having problems I see?"

Anzu raised her eyebrow at this man with a crack addict starfish on top of his head. He had dark, almost crimson eyes, and a lean muscular body. He wore cuffs around his wrists and acid-washed looking jeans that hung nicely on him, with a white shirt that sleeves looked as though they had been ripped off.

Atem noticed her eyes wandering on him and interrupting her by simply stating

"Even though you may like inspecting me mam, I do believe it is the car that you drive that needs the attention, no?"

Anzu was so flustered by the meaning of his words, she was speechless. So she did what any other person in her situation would do, she stood there gaping like a fish.

Atem chuckled at her reaction, making her now noticeable beautiful sapphire eyes spark with fire.

"Well excuse me sir," she lingered on 'sir', "even though I'm sure you need the ego boost, I do happen to have a problem with obtaining fuel."

'That was unexpected,' was the only thing running through Atem's mind.

He heard a stifled laugh from behind him, almost forgetting that Jou was with him. Jou was wearing jeans with holes adorning the knee areas and a red tank top with the sleeves also missing. His hair its normal messy self.

Atem shot him a look of 'Shut up now."

Turing his attention back to Anzu, he fully drank in her clothing. She wore black leggings that were rolled up half way up her calves, with biker shorts over them to mid thigh. Her upper body was covered with a black leotard with a white tee with the neck cut out so it hung off her shoulders. Her hair was half up with the bangs lightly in her face.

"Who's inspecting who, now?" was Anzu's cool reply.

That snapped him from his roaming.

She's good.

"Well my fair maiden, my name is Atem, and my friend here is Jou, how may we be of your service?" Atem coolly replied.

As angry as Anzu was, she also was frustrated and needed help.

"Well I don't see how you expect someone to properly use this," she pointed to the pump, "without a little confusion." She stated.

"Alright," Atem approached her car, checking the fuel tank first then glancing at Jou hollered, "hey jou, I need the medium lever with a two inch pipe."

"Gotcha." And with that, Jou disappeared back into the shop.

"What did you just say?" Anzu confusedly asked him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, but jus' wondering, how did you come across our humble station?"

"Well, I ran completely out of gas, as you can see, and this was the only place." Anzu answered a bit annoyed.

"Well I-" Atem was cut off by a ring.

"Oops, let me get that." Anzu quickly replied going to the driver's side and climbing in to reach her purse.

Jou returned with what Atem had requested and informed him that Mai was calling for him in the shop phone, so he'd back in a few minutes. Atem merely nodded, dropping the items on the ground near the car's tank.

"Yes, Ren, I'm fine." Anzu answered her friend. "No, nothing happened; I had to get some gas." She replied to the next assault of questions.

Disconnecting the wire from the handle, Atem reconnected the appropriate piece into place. The only problem now was that the girl's tank door was stuck, meaning he had to go ask her about it.

Anzu was now seated in the driver's seat with her door closed trying to hang up the phone with Serenity.

"Look, I promise to call you as soon as I get home, alright? Bye for now."

Hanging up quickly and immediately swinging her door open to check on the crack headed man named Atem, she was met with a loud "humph" of pain.

Looking out now, she realized that she had successfully knocked the starfish to the ground holding his stomach in for air.

"I am so sorry!" she cried, jumping out to help him.

"No, wait-" was all he was able to rasp out before she tripped over the extra handle he had lost while having the wind knocked out of him.

Anzu half yelped, half screamed from surprise and pain from her ankle again being used improperly again.

And what was there to break her fall? You guessed it, Starfish himself.

Jou walked out of the shop whistling to himself, because he got to talk to Mai again today, and was anxious to see if Atem and his new interest had killed each other yet.

The sight before him was the complete opposite. In fact, he could have sworn he felt his mouth hang open and a bug choke him to death.

Atem had just enough time to barely sit up and catch Anzu's upper body as it crashed into him, her impact making them roll a bit from the car.

It ended with Anzu straddling his waist with her knees, and torso smashed into his, with his hands still on her waist.

Interesting indeed.

"Well don't y'all take 'inspecting' to a whole new level?" Jou asked casually walking up beside them.

'Damn my ankle! Damn the evil CD player, and damn the damned crack-headed-tanned-extremely muscled- starfish!' was all Anzu managed to come up with in her head.

Atem smirked, 'I knew this could get interesting.'

Well, how was that? Much longer from the first chapter, and much better too, in my opinion. BUT could I please have yours?

Um…. Your own Starfish as a reward this time! ( hot guy not included….. sorry )

Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much, sorry for the wait!

**Keeper-of-the-triforce**: thank you so much for your support! (hands you a starfish )

**Lathayan: ** thank you for sticking with me! ( hands you a starfish, too)

Once again, I'm sorry I can't give you the hot guy with it, which leads me to ….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or however you say it, write it. Nor do I own Atem, damn!

I must warn you that this chapter might have a very interesting twist…( rubs hands together evilly…..)

**It Goes Where?**

_By:_

_Louisiana-Southern-Belle_

_Summary: What happens when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere with some very interesting help? Maybe you can help Anzu find where it goes…_

_Chapter 3: She Has A What?_

Now, picture this, you are getting out of your car innocently trying to see what is happening, when the next thing you know, you are straddling a hot guy who is not your boyfriend.

Amusing to us, Yes.

Amusing to say, Anzu, No.

How unfortunate…….

'Alright, he really needs to let go of me, now!' Anzu thought angrily.

'Damn, she must really work out!' Atem amusingly thought, while mindlessly caressing her waist.

'Is he...'

'Am I ….'

"Hey, now, this is a public area, please report to a more private place for romantic thoughts….." Jou barely rasped out while holding onto his sides, laughing.

Anzu glared hard at the star head beneath her. "Would you kindly let me go?"

"Why, you don't like me?" Atem innocently drawled.

Anzu leaned down to his face, an inch from his mouth, "Actually hun', I was thinkin' of a '_way_' to show you how I feel..." she answered seductively.

Atem gasped as he felt a knee strike him _hard_ where the suns don't shine.

Straightening out her clothes and hopping slightly over to Jou, who stood slack jawed in shock.

"Next time, learn to keep your hands to yourself!" and with that, Anzu made her way back to the tank, looking at Jou for his help.

Jou walked casually up to Atem, who still looked like a fish out of water, flopping for air and said,

"Sorry man, but I got ta' go help the lady with her car. It seems I have a way with the ladies that you don' posses."

Atem lashed out with his leg to strike him, but missed terribly.

Walking back over to Anzu, Jou casually stated, "Ya know, I have never known anyone to bring Atem down with one motion."

"Really? Then obviously he doesn't associate with women very often, because I thought he would be used to that feeling." Was Anzu's natural reply.

Jou laughed out right.

"Ya got spunk, I like that, could I have the honor of knowin' your name, miss?"

Anzu thought it over, seeing as she may never see him again, and prayed never to see the crack addict, she agreed mentally.

"Why good sir, it would be," she paused dramatically " Anzu."

"What a nice name." Jou thought out loud. "Well Anzu, all fixed."

'Wow, that was fast. I was so busy talking I did not realize he was working.' She thought in awe.

Walking back around the car to the driver's seat to fetch her wallet, she gave herself a mental pat on the back for showing that Atem guy that she was not to be messed with. She also noted he wasn't lying on the ground anymore.

'Hmm… wonder if I hurt him too badly?' Anzu thought half concerned, half amused.

'Nay'

Atem now sat on the old counter inside the store trying to reason out his thoughts.

A girl, no, woman, had just struck him where he could have been gender bended. Not a good memory, that's for sure.

Yet, this girl had a lot of fire, and passion, which he found amusing yet attractive. He decided he needed to know more about her, her smile, the different emotions that would turn the shade of her eyes from relaxed ocean, to raging storm.

But then again, his mamma had always warned him never to play with fire.

He never listened.

Mamma also said to fight fire with fire.

He had listened to that.

"Look, it really ain't necessary to pay." Jou honestly told Anzu, handing the bills back to her.

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked with concern and gratefulness laced within her voice.

"Course' I am, after everything you've been through, even though I don' think you minded it too much," he gave her a wink at that, making her blush with the memory still fresh in her mind, "that ankle of yours looks pretty bad and I think you need to get home and fast." He finished with a smile that made her heart melt.

"Okay, only if you're sure." Anzu answered with uncertainty. She had the tendency to feel guilty when people wouldn't accept money she owed.

"Yup, and sides', I never had this much entertainment in a long time, and we have any change for ya!" Jou mused, while flashing a toothy grin.

Anzu only smiled back in gratitude.

"I guess I should be going then, thank you so much for your help, Jou." She gave him a quick and fleeting smile while heading back to the driver's seat of the yellow beetle bug.

( )

Atem noticed that Jou had filled up the car's tank, so she was leaving now.

Wait, no!

She couldn't leave; he needed to speak with her one last time.

He rushed, or partly hobbled, his way off the counter, figuring how to stop her.

Anzu got behind the wheel and fastened her seat belt, and rolled down the window when she saw Jou approaching the window. He rested his elbows on the door so he could be eye level with her.

"You drive safe now, ya hear?" Jou intructed.

"Yes, sir!" Anzu mockingly saluted.

"Good." he laughed back at her.

"Now to go back to the interstate just go out here," he demonstrated by pointing to the road ahead, "then go left." Jou finished with his map in the air with thumbs up.

"Got it." Anzu confidently answered, although she really didn't follow all of what he said, she watched a finger go left, then right, so she was content with that.

"Come back to see us again, alright?" he told her seriously.

"I will be sure to get lost again, don't you worry! But I don't know about the guy Atem, I could run over him at first sight right now." Anzu said with a huff.

"Aw, don' you worry bout' him, he was caught off guard by your charm." Jou countered with a wink.

She blushed and put the car in reverse, rolling up her window. She saw Jou walk around to the other side of her car out of harms way. Turning around, she was now parallel to the shop's entrance.

He saw her backing up, and slowly passing by the shop.

But how to stop her?

Then he knew.

Going down on the gas a bit more, she screamed bloody murder when a lop sided spiked head with a body ran in front of her car , unable to stop quick enough, she hit the mutation.

Dead on.

Ouch.

'Damn, she's good.'

For the third time today, Jou stood opened mouthed watching his friend on the ground again, but now because the girl had practically run over him.

He made a mental note to listen whenever she promised something next time.

Anzu had already made it out of her car to aid the guy she had just run over.

'I'm too good for my own damn good!' she cursed mentally.

"Why must you be so stupid!" she screamed at Atem, who only smirked in pain and amusement.

"Because fair maiden, I didn't catch your name."

Anzu was a bit taken aback. He had run in front of a moving vehicle just to know her name?

How stupid!

How stupid!

How…..

Sweet.

"Are you serious?" was the only logical thing to come from her mouth.

Atem grunted and stood up to stand beside her.

"Why yes, I am indeed," he gave her a charming smile; "I had to know the name of my fair maiden." He took a step towards her.

Anzu was still in mid 'awe' when she noticed he was closer. He really was handsome, even with a starfish for hair. Strong and structured face, with the most enticing eyes that made her stomach do flip flops.

'Wait, I can't be feeling this!'

Atem stared into her eyes of azure bliss and wonder. He looked lower to her pink lips that just begged him to come closer.

So he did.

'Is he closer? Uh no…..'

Oh yes.

"It's. I…..am…my….." she gave up with the whole sentence thing. "Anzu."

"What a beautiful name. When will I get to see you again?" Atem nearly whispered while getting closer to her alluring lips.

"I… don't …know…I …." Anzu's mind was mush as she stared at the nearing lips.

'So close…'his mind cheered.

'Too close!' her mind jumped for her sanity bringing her back to earth.

She tore from his gaze and headed towards her door again.

'What the hell happened?' Atem was lost.

'What the hell happened?' Jou was confused while watching from the side lines.

He had been cheering his buddy on, then, bam! Anzu pulled away.

'Maybe she already has…. Uh Oh…..'

This is has gotten interesting.

"I am really sorry, but I must go now, here," she dug in her purse and with a piece of a receipt she found on her floor board and pen wrote out something, "use this if you want to talk. Okay? Thanks again," she paused to look into his eyes once more, "Atem." She practically breathed out.

He walked to her door and took the piece of paper from her hand.

When there hands touched momentarily, Anzu swore she felt a spark of electricity that enticed, yet, frightened her.

"Thank you, Anzu, and I think I will." He flashed another breath taking smile and closed her door for her.

"Hope to see you soon." Atem said looking into her eyes.

Her mouth betraying her, she answered back,

"Me too."

And with that, all Atem saw was a cloud of dust of where her car had been.

Jou walked up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Man, you two really got sparks." To add to his sentenced he put his hands in the air and moved all his fingers to make it look like fire works.

"Yeah, she's something else." Atem looked down at the phone number in his hands.

Anzu could not believe she had done that. That should not have happened, they almost kissed!

She shook her head trying to make sense of herself.

She was attracted to him, that's for sure; she even gave him her cell phone number!

Too lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the gates of a mansion stopping her from entering.

With out think twice he rolled down her window and punched a key code into place.

'Maybe I want him to call, maybe I don't.' Anzu was debating herself again while parking in front of a two huge oak doors.

'I mean, I haven't gone insane, there wouldn't be any harm to see him again.'

'Right?'

Without even realizing it, she was opening the doors with her spare keys and stepping inside a grand parlor with a marble staircase leading to the second story.

'I have gone Insane.'

'No Sane.'

'Wait Insane!'

'Sane?'

'In-'

She was cut knocked of target when a pair of two strong arms appeared around her waist.

"What took you so long? That ankle looks bad, what happened? Was it those shoes I warned you not to wear?"

A deep voice rang in her ear.

Turning around Anzu, was met with a pair of deeper azure eyes then her own.

"Ah, I'm fine I promise, and uh… just had to get gas…..no need to worry," she paused and for a brief moment forgot her boyfriend's name, " Seto."

'I do believe I know which side has won.' She mused.

Because:

Her mamma had always told her that when you play with fire, you get burned.

She never listened.

But her mamma had never met Atem's beautiful, crimson eyes, she had.

Eyes that could burn.

Burn her.

She should have listened.

'Insane.'

So, how was it? I put an evil twist in there did ya see it? ( looks around for any raised hands from viewers ) well, tell me what you think, and you win a plushie of your choice!

Whoo hoo!

3 reviews for this chapter would be really appreciated!

Love,

l-s-b


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Review responses!

**yugiohfan2005-** Thank you so much for your review! ( insert favorite plushie here ) Enjoy!

**ANZUXATEM4EVER-** Thank you very much, and don't you worry the good stuff between them is coming, I'm jus evil! ( insert favorite plushie here ) Enjoy!

**Lathayan-** looks like you figured me out! Don't cha just love DRAMA! Wonder what's next? 'rubs hands together evilly' only time will tell! Thank you so much for reviewing! ( insert favorite plushie here ) Enjoy!

**Sorano101-** Don't you hate it when they're right? Lol. Anyway thank you for reading my story! Glad you like. ( insert favorite plushie here ) Enjoy!

Also viewers I have found a way to separate scenes better, I know it may have been a bit confusing before, so hopefully this will be better for you!

**It Goes Where?**

**By:**

_**Louisiana-Southern-Belle**_

_**Summary:** What happens when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere with some interesting help? Maybe you can help Anzu figure out where it goes…._

_Chapter 4: What Kind of Situations?_

Now, let us review the situation. You were innocently taking class and twisted your ankle, because the CD player saw your innocent foot just waiting to be tripped.

Then you accidentally get lost with no gas in your car, and meet a starfish, I mean man, named Atem. Who you had single handedly knocked to the ground and preceded to 'accidentally' straddle after tripping, again.

Alright.

So far, so good.

You think he is just another perverted jerk who deserved getting practically gender bended.

Ouch.

It gets better.

You run over him, find out he is drop dead handsome, gave your own personal number to him, and left.

This may seem like the whole knight in shining armor, or car, situation but then you realize one BIG downer.

You have a boyfriend already.

Perhaps the CD player had placed a curse upon you…

'Why can't I stop think about him!' Anzu already knew the answers to every question her mind was bombarding her with.

Anzu looked across her lightly furnished living room. It was cozy, with a blue couch and matching love seat with a wooden coffee table in the middle.

'Nothing seems right anymore.' She mused with herself while scowling at the love seat. The blasted thing reminded her of all the times she and Seto had sat there. And it made her fantasize of what fun her and Atem would have.

She gave a heavy sigh and blew a piece of loose hair from her face.

Seto. She remembered the day they got together. She had been late for a big rehearsal, crashing through the halls and grounding anyone in her way into the carpet.

She allowed herself a smirk.

'Poor fools.'

But when she had rounded a certain corner, so did a very young and handsome CEO. Anzu had started to apologize and sprint again, but then she saw his eyes. Anzu knew it sounded cornier than the box of Corn Flakes, but it was true.

The sensation was warm and comforting. But nothing like Atem's crimson waves of passion that were piercing and enticing.

There she went again. Thinking of him….

Anzu was snapped out of her reverie when that all too familiar ring brought her mind down from cloud nine.

Her hand reached down to answer, but then realized something shocking, frightening, exciting,…

What if it was him?

She wasn't fully sorted with her thoughts about Atem enough to be talking to him!

Final set of the ring was coming…

'To hell with it!'

She could be brave!

Fight fire with fire!

Bring on the lions!

No stup –

"Hello?" Anzu squeaked out.

To hell that bit of courage went.

"Seto?" she sat up from her laying position on the couch, not expecting his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she paused to listen, "yes; I did what you told me to do. Ice packs and heat, they are both on there."

Anzu looked down at her ankle. Shortly after arriving at Seto's she insisted she didn't need a doctor and that it wasn't broken. Miraculously it wasn't, and the inflammation had died down considerably.

"Go out to dinner tonight?" she repeated the question.

"Uh… sure, why not?" Anzu didn't know what possessed her to say 'yes' but he just sounded so worried.

"Around 8. Alright. See you then," She hung up her phone.

She gingerly took a step on her ankle, testing the weight. She didn't fall and was able balance pretty securely on it. The 'accident' had happened around noon, and it was nearly eight o'clock at night.

Unconsciously her mind was drifting back to the feeling of their hands touching, and the sensation of warm, calloused hands brushing against her small, soft ones….

'Snap yourself out of your daydream Anzu! You need to focus on the now, not the then.'

Even though the thought was supposed to be a command, it sounded very sad and lost.

But still…..

'I wonder what he's doing now..'

……………………………………..

Atem dusted the grease from is hands to the faded jeans.

He had managed to dislocate three different wires on a car, hit his head on the roof of a car twice, and chase after a tire that had gotten away from him while changing a flat.

He swore he heard the cursed thing laugh as it continued rolling into ongoing traffic.

Oh yes, that was very amusing for Jou.

And the tire.

Atem heaved a heavy sigh. There was only one reason he had lost his mind the last couple of hours. It was because of her.

Anzu.

He still had the piece of paper with the phone number in his back pocket, just itching to be unfolded and used.

"I can see what's happen.'"

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love,

And here's the bottom line,-"

"Atem wants Anzu!"

One female and male voice laughed into the air. Atem turned about to see Jou and his dream girl, Mai standing next to each other finishing their song arm in arm.

"You two think you're real funny? Huh?" Atem growled out.

"Aw, come on Temmy! We were just having a bit of fun!" Mai said in an airy like voice.

He cringed at hearing the nickname that woman had so dutifully bestowed upon him.

"First of all, don't call me that, and second, don't quit your day job." Atem replied with a smirk.

"Hey now, I can understand the name calling, but ta' insult tha' singin'?" Jou gave him a rather pathetic pout.

"Aw, hun, you looked like you needed some cheering up, and according to this goof ball here, that 'Anzu' girl would do it." Mai countered, while pulling Jou into a head lock for fun.

Atem rolled his eyes at her. Mai was wearing a blue jean skirt to mid thigh that looked like it had been caught in the wringer with a white tank top. Her blonde flowing hair was pushed back with a hair band of violet to match her eyes perfectly.

"Yeah, well you're not far from the right track." He admitted grudgingly.

"By the way Mai, aren't you working tomorrow through Friday?" Atem quirked a brow at her suspiciously.

She blushed for a moment only to answer quickly, "Well, as you know I can't have Jou round' you all the time, rubs off on him, and well I ….," she paused to regain composure of her burning ears, "I thought he could use a little company." She finished gesturing towards Jou who smirked in triumph at the confession.

"Can't get enough of me, eh?" Jou asked puffing out his chest in a manly way.

Mai rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Just can't take my hand off ya, trust me."

Atem wanted to laugh out right. Mai always put up defenses whenit came to her feelings for the goof, though Jou paraded around singing his. He settled for a chuckle instead.

Something caught his eye as he looked out the window of the shop. There was something lying limply on the ground near one of the pumps.

'What is that?' he jumped off the counter and made his way outside.

Upon further inspection he found it was a wallet of some kind.

'Who could have left this?'

………………….

Anzu had successfully showered, dried and clothed herself in record time.

'Now to find the right purse to match.'

She wore a simple long light blue skirt with embroidered sequins and fake studs all over that went to her knees and a nice light pink tank top with matching sequins and medium healed shoes. Her hair was down completely, hanging a little past her shoulders. Her ears held silver earrings that dangled down to her chin. She wore light mascara and gloss.

This may seem a bit fancy, but with Seto Kaiba, she never really knew where they would be going.

Seto was the CEO of a major gaming corporation called Kiaba Corp. She didn't make the connection until their second date. Another one of more her embarrassing memories, since she had asked him who he worked for.

Whoops.

'Alright, now to transfer purses.'

Anzu chose a white diamond studded short strap purse. Taking out her purse from today, she dumped the contents out and went through a check list in her head switching the items from old to new purse.

'Car keys, make-up, extra make-up, back up, cell phone, wallet…wait.'

'Wallet!' she screamed at herself. Where could it have gone? The last place she went and opened her wallet was…..

At the gas station.

The doorbell rang, the clock read eight.

Anzu had two options. One, tell Seto , or two, simply wait for whoever found it to be kind enough not to steal all the credit and debit cards she still hadn't paid the balance for.

Well crap.

She answered the door with an almost twitchy eye.

'Why do I get myself into these situations?'

……………………………

'Maybe it's that old guy's, ya know, the one with the beard?" Jou asked while scratching his head.

All three of them were huddled around the wallet Atem had found outside.

"Um, I don't think he would sporting a pink and flowered wallet, do you?" Mai answered for him with a 'Duh' look on her face.

"I guess that clears the rocker guy too then…" Jou pondered out loud.

Mai shook her head.

"Wait," Atem said to no one in particular, "there's no I.D., just a lot of receipts and debit cards for almost every outlet in the mall. So we know they had money to spend."

"My kind of girl." Mai said to herself while shuffling through the cards.

"How do you know it was a girl?"

Both Atem and Mai had to smack Jou for that one.

"Wait, do you think it could be," Atem paused, "Anzu's?"

"Maybe." Mai answered.

"Hey man, that means she would come back for ya', I mean, the wallet!" Jou said triumphantly.

Atem smiled to himself. Maybe….

………………………………

"Are you sure this is where you lost it?" Seto asked Anzu while following her directions that supposedly lead them to the place she had gotten lost earlier that day.

He had shown up at her house not a minute late, but found that Anzu had left her wallet at a gas station, of all places! Since he was not one to leave money in the hands of others, Seto agreed he would bring her back for it.

"I'm positive." Anzu answered nervously.

She was praying Atem and Jou had left already, that she could get her item and go, and no questions would be asked.

"May I ask, pray tell, how it ended up not in your purse?" Seto inquired.

'Well I hit this guy with a door and then straddled him, but you don't know that, then hit him with my car, and almost kissed him because I want him not you, but you really don't need to know that either.'

Her mouth spoke a bit differently,

"Must have happened when I fell."

"You fell?" His face was contorted into worry.

Crap.

"Well tripped." She offered hoping to satisfy his need to ask questions.

"Again?"

Dammit.

"Well this situation was, uh, different." Anzu was about to start sweating. Seto would see through her….

"Situation? Different? How?" he asked .

"Well, I landed on some well, uh, _thing_" she could've smacked herself out right for that smooth excuse.

"What kind of thing?" this was getting annoying.

"Well, not thing, one,- yes, someone, uh well, huh,-"

What to say?

What to say?

Oh well.

"A guy?" she finished.

"WHAT!"

Shitake mushrooms.

………………………………..

"Hey, do we know anyone with a Mercedes?" Jou asked from the window of the repair shop on the side of the building.

"No." was the unison reply from the Peanut Gallery.

"Uh, then why is one here?"

"This is a gas station, ya' know." Mai stated bluntly.

"Yeah well the guy looks familiar." Jou continued.

Mai's interest was spiked.

"Oh my God." She whispered out.

"Wasn't he on the Wheaties box this mornin'?" he asked again.

"Wait a sec', I saw her on top of Atem twice today! Pun not intended!" Jou said in amazement.

"Is that 'Anzu'?"

"Is that Seto Kaiba?"

"Is that her boyfriend?"

The questions continuted to fly from their mouths.

Atem wanted to know what was going on, and he was going to find out now. There was no use in asking them from behind glass. With his mind set, he started at the doors.

Head held high, and stride in check; he strode toward the man who was standing near Anzu with an expressionless look upon his face.

But he couldn't help but notice the man seemed to be looking at something above Atem.

Maybe something in his hair….?

……………………………………..

"What the hell is that?" Seto asked while Anzu climbed out of the car.

"What?" she asked while turning around fully to spot whatever he was talking about.

Color drained from her face.

Atem was approaching them, with that smirk on his face that screamed 'this is going to be fun.'

………………………………………

'This is going to be fun' Atem thought with anger and amusement evident in his features.

…………………………………..

"Twenty bucks says that Atem kicks Kaiba's Wheaties ass." Jou leaned to Mai and whispered.

………………………………

How was that, I know, kind of boring, But! it all leads to the fun stuff, like interventions! Or in **Lathayan's** words: Oh… the drama!

Also Mai is not really a main character per say, she just happened to be there. She will pop up every now and then.

Next chapter will answer questions and fuel romance! Whooo hoooo!

Review for your own favorite character as a chibi!

3 reviews to tell me about this chapter would be appreciated greatly!

Also I was wondering if I should put Mokuba in this story. And if I do, should he be the little brother or not? Since this is AU, it could go either way. Could you give your opinion in a review also?

That would help very much!

Thank you ,

Love,

l-s-b


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Review responses:

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**: Thank you for your input! I think you're right and he shouldn't be in here. I'm glad you like it! Here you go-( insert favorite character as chibi here ) Enjoy!

**Serenity Meowth**: I'm glad you like. Thank you very much for reading it! Here you go-( insert favorite character as chibi here ) Enjoy!

**Lathayan**: I'M SORRY! But the evil cliff hanger had to come there. it seems every chapter I write gets a bit longer, I'm glad you noticed and liked. Here you go- ( insert favorite character as chibi here ) Enjoy!

**Chained and Torchered**: Thank you very much for reviewing, all of you! Here you go- ( insert favorite character here as chibi ) Enjoy!

**It Goes Where?**

**By:**

_Louisiana-Southern-Belle_

_**Summary**: What happens when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere with some very interesting help? Maybe you can help Anzu find where it goes…._

_Chapter 5: What Kind of Implications?_

You know when everything is happening in slow motion? To the point of feeling intoxicated? Well the feeling was quite mutual in this particular time and place for a certain blue eyed girl.

A girl who had just found herself sandwiched between her boyfriend and her dream guy.

To us, that may seem, well, yummy.

But for Anzu, perhaps more as the feeling….

'I'm gonna puke.'

That works too.

Anzu still hadn't fully comprehended the situation at hand.

'What am I going to do? What if Atem makes Seto think something is going on, well then again,…. No! Bad Anzu! Focus….'

Atem was about ten feet away now. And closing in fast.

'Why is she with this guy? Could he be her boyfriend? No, she would have told me.'

'Right?'

Wrong.

'I wonder what Seto is thinking, probably wants to kill him now…' Anzu didn't want a fight breaking out, but what was she to say?

'What happened to his hair? Perhaps struck by lightening? Or maybe stuck his finger in an electrical socket recently…' Seto really wasn't paying attention to the look on the electrocuted man's face.

Which would be anger.

Atem stopped walking when he stood about five feet in front of Seto.

"Well hi there." Atem spoke with a plastic smile upon his face.

"Do you need any help?" he continued through clenched teeth.

"Actually we've seemed to have misplaced something, do you happen to have a wallet here?" Seto asked in the most business like way.

"You be must pretty secure then." Atem answered with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Why is that?" Seto was confused; he just wanted the wal-

"Any guy who can walk around with a pink and flowered wallet must be damn proud of what he's got, no?" he added a wink there for extra measure.

The grin grew on Atem's face when he saw the guy's ears turn red.

Anzu decided this was the best time to step in, or in her world, throw herself into the lion pit.

"Actually, it's mine." She answered a bit timidly.

Atem still couldn't figure this whole arrangement out. The girl, who had caused him to hit his head multiple times on the roof of a car and run into on coming traffic, was acting like she didn't know him.

He smirked.

'Maybe I should jog her memory.'

"Well, who might this be? Such a _fair maiden_ shouldn't be out alone." Maybe that will get her.

Anzu involuntarily cringed at the name he chose.

"She's with me." Seto answered for her. He didn't who this guy thought he was, but it was grating on his nerve.

"Really." That was all Atem needed to hear. So he had been right, she had a boyfriend.

Well if she thinks she can get off the hook for not telling me, she has a problem.

A big problem, oh yes.

………………………….

"What do you think they're saying?" Mai asked Jou while trying to see over Atem's hair to the other guy's mouth.

"I don know, but I hope it ain't something to do with boyfriends." Jou answered thinking carefully about the situation.

"You don't think that Kaiba is Anzu's-"

"I do." Jou finished there for her.

"Well this should be interesting." Main thought out loud.

"I know, we gotta chose a new song for him now." Jou thought without truly thinking.

"Ouch!"

Mai didn't have to look at him to know she had successfully knocked him upside the head.

…………………………

Anzu didn't know what was going to come next. Was Atem gong to spill out everything that happened? Or was he going to explode with anger at her for not telling?

The tension around them now could easily choke you to death.

"Well then, please follow me to identify that it is yours, but please watch your footing, wouldn't want you to trip and land straddled, now do we?" Atem answered with a hint of ice laced with his voice.

'Oh, so that's how he wants to play, then eh?' Anzu bitterly followed after him.

"Don't worry I'll do my best not to, but would you please be careful of that door ahead, they do tend to open." She spat back with the same tone.

Seto didn't know what was going on exactly, but it felt as though there was a war waging and he was about to be targeted.

"Is there something going on here? Have you two met before?" he asked suspiciously.

"No!" was the same answer from both.

"Alright then."

Although he didn't quite believe that.

……………………………..

"Wait! They're coming this way!" Mai shouted to Jou as he came back to the windows from getting sodas.

"Aw, no more show?" Jou asked disappointedly.

"If I was standing near you I would smack you! Now, come on we gotta' hide in the back!" she yelled at him while running to him and pushing him back.

"Well ya don' hav ta' be so durn push-"

He was cut off by Mai giving him one final shove into a closet behind the register.

"Well Mai, if I'd known you wanted to be alone…" Jou drawled out.

Jou cries of pain from Mai's knee colliding with parts of him that he held dear could be heard across the store.

…………………………..

"Did you hear that?" Anzu asked out loud when they were about fifteen feet away from the shop door.

"What?" both men turned to face her.

"It sounded like a dying animal..." she continued.

"Probably nothing, we don't have many animals round' here." Atem lightly brushed off the idea.

How wrong he was.

…………………………

"Why Mai? Why?" Jou rasped from his fetal position on the ground.

"Shhhh ya' big baby!" Mai hissed at him while cracking the door open a little way so they could see.

…………………………

All three entered the shop without a word.

Anzu had lost the idea of being civil and was putting on the batter's helmet for the chance to take a swing to Atem's,-

Well you know where that was headed.

Atem decided he was going to make her spill all the secrets, even if that meant getting a blow from her.

Now how low he was willing to risk was another question entirely.

Seto wrinkled his nose in distaste. And he thought the outside was bad. The register was dusty and the counter with candy on the shelf beneath it didn't look in much better shape. It had poor lighting with a few taller rows of supplies in front of him now.

They all stood in silence wrapped up on their own thoughts, before a distant ring brought their attention to Seto's coat pocket.

"Sorry, let me get this." He pulled out his cell and walked out the store toward the car. His face looked a bit angrier now.

Atem looked toward Anzu, only to see her staring right at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Anzu asked finally.

"Hey, it was you that never mentioned this guy." He answered honestly.

He had a point, Anzu knew, but she wasn't talking about that.

"Look, I should have told you, yes. But why act do indifferent now? I'm sorry I didn't mention him, but this could have been avoided." She answered back.

"You mean if you hadn't straddled me then went to kiss me, it wouldn't have happened?" he was getting angry. Everything meant nothing to her?

"I went for a kiss? I believe it was you! And the straddling," she paused to blush making Atem smirk, "wouldn't have happened if you had seen a friggin' door open!" Anzu was getting fed up.

Time to pull out the bat, and step up to the plate.

"You swung it open!" he yelled now.

"You can't see it _then_ either?" she yelled now.

But through all this, they had seemingly gotten closer.

Much closer.

"Tell me now, Anzu, are you attracted to me?" he asked. His voice told her this question was to be answered, now.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

She stopped and took in her surroundings now. His lips were about two inches from hers…

His voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Could something happen between us then?" he continued.

"I- I don't know now." She whispered softly to him.

"No, 'I don't knows,' Anzu." He gripped her shoulders with his hands with a gentle yet firm touch.

"Yes, or no." he finished, and with one hand tilted her face towards him since she had started staring at the tile beneath them.

She now faced him, and had only one thought through her mind.

'Kiss me.'

'Kiss her.'

Was the only thing going through Atem's mind.

He glanced outside to find her boyfriend now in is car, looking away from them to the street. His face looked apologetic, and worried… what was that about?

Then looking back down at the girl's face in his hand, he saw her ocean blue eyes swimming in emotion. He wanted to drown now, wanting nothing more than to take her from who she already was with.

Her lips though, so soft looking, probably better tasting…

He leaned closer slowly taking in her perfume of fresh linen and apricots, feeling intoxicated already.

Anzu saw him coming closer and instead of pushing away like she should have, she felt her feet slowly rising off to the balls of her feet to match his height,…

He saw her eyes become half lidded, and her lips begged him closer…

The last of her to see before completely letting his fiery eyes consume her soul, was those lips, and felt the light tickle of breathing upon her face.

He closed down on her lips, moving over them ever so slightly, testing her willingness.

She moaned with the anticipation and excitement in her now.

He pulled back slightly and blew on her lips, making her part them as her breath hitched in her throat.

Atem descended again, but pushed his tongue out slightly out of his mouth before his lips went to hers, and with the inched his tongue into her mouth.

She felt her senses go blank even with the simplest taste of his tongue on hers. The airy feeling of bliss was all her mind could grasp before he completely put his lips on her own and delved deeper into her mouth using his tongue to slide sensually along her own.

He groaned with finally tasting her. Heavenly was all he felt.

Anzu had never been kissed like this before; Seto always made her happy, but knock her flat, how about no.

But all good things must come to an end, with one final and long sensual stroke, Atem pulled back.

They stood there looking into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Anzu's breathing was slightly off, and Atem smirked knowing he had done that to her.

He leaned to her ear, and whispered sweetly,

"The game as begun, and dear Seto doesn't have a chance."

Anzu's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She would do anything to be with him, but what about Seto? Did he mean to take her from him? She didn't mind, but how he planned to do that, scared her.

…………………………………….

Mai's and Jou's jaws still hung on the floor.

"I think I win our bet." Jou was first to recover.

Mai just kept looking on in shock.

'Now that was interesting.'

…………………………………

Atem grabbed the wallet off the counter and handed it Anzu.

"You better get back with this." He instructed while handing it to her.

"I guess so." She answered with a bit of disappointment.

"We'll have to set up a rendezvous together, eh?" he gave her a wink with it.

She gave him a smile and nod before answering,

"Well good sir, are you implying that I should cheat?" she gave a small but sad smile.

"No, of course not, because I will be the one to win the game we play."

She didn't quite understand his plans still, but her mind kept drifting back to the kiss, and it didn't seem to matter.

She then turned and headed out the door back to her car that held her boyfriend.

She would never cheat and felt almost guilty for allowing that kiss, but it felt so _right._

Anzu shook her head to clear her thoughts while nearing the Mercedes.

……………………………

Atem gave a sigh of contempt when out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement.

He walked behind the counter and pulled the closet door the rest of the way open, revealing two forms.

Mai and Jou's.

"Let me guess, you saw all of that, right?" Atem asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes sir! And man I hope you know what you're doing cause' Kaiba is one of the most powerful guy's in the city!" Jou answered while standing to help Mai up.

"Don't you worry about that, Jou it will all work out in the end."

Oh, what a tangled web we weave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Whew! That's all you're going to get out of me today. That took a day to write, and you finally got 'the kiss'

So romance has been planted and the situation is a bit more complicated to say the least.

But whatAtem's going to do and how Seto will react, is something you will find in good time!

4 reviews would be nice for this chapter! I know you got something to say about the moment!

Please and thank you!

Love,

l-s-b


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Review Responses:

Before I respond I just realized my terrible fault! I didn't say what your happy present would be for taking time to review! (Hears murmurs of agreement) I am really sorry! So double the fun for everyone!

**RCRhyo15:** I am glad you "like a lot"! Lol. Here's a (plushie of your choice) and a big batch of (favorite cookie here) Enjoy!

**Shayna15:** Thank you very much for reviewing the other chapters, it means a lot to me! Here is your own (insert plushie of your choice) and a big batch of (favorite cookie here) Enjoy!

**Chained and Torchered:** Thank you very much! I tried my best and here's the rest! Ha, it rhymes! Here you go (insert plushie of your choice) and big batch of (favorite cookie here) Enjoy!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**: You gotta watch those Seto chibis! They like to give a good chase, but I see you got that under control! Thank you very much for your review! Here you go (insert plushie of your choice here) and lots of (favorite cookie here) Enjoy!

**Serenity Meowth:** Lol. I'm glad you liked it; I was a bit nervous with it, since I have never actually typed out that kind of scene. Support greatly appreciated! Here ya go (insert plushie here) and fresh batch of (favorite cookie here) Enjoy!

**Funkygal-yamitea fan:** I appreciate your input! And I didn't mean to upset anyone with calling him that, honestly I had a hard time writing it myself! But it worked in at the time and I promise he will not be referred to that anymore! Here you go (insert plushie here) and a big batch of (favorite cookie here) Enjoy!

Alright I understand that it has been a bit longer than my normal updating schedule, but school is back which means test, homework, blah, blah, blah…..

And I think your should be proud of me, because I am going to start a new story but decided this chapter must come first! So, onward we go!

**It Goes Where?**

**By:**

_**Louisiana-Southern-Belle**_

_Summary: What happens when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere with some very interesting help? Maybe you can help Anzu find where it goes…_

_**Chapter 6: "What Kind of Games?"**_

We are now going to move forward to personal questions. Like what did you do when you found out that your ex-twin sister is really the evil one and stole your fiancée!

"No, Eric! It is too soon!" the good sister wailed at her ex-fiancée.

"But my darling, you are good! Fight the bad!" Eric screamed.

"As long as you love my evil sister we may never be together for all eternity!" the good sister was crying now.

"That's right you good for nothing! He has come to the dark side with me now!" the evil sister magically popped out of nowhere, sneering at the other sister who was currently flopping around like a worm in water.

"Wait! Both of you! I had to wait so long to tell you, but..." Eric put a dramatic pause here,

"I am you're father!"

"NOOOOO!"

Anzu screamed at the T.V., throwing her bowl of popcorn across the room, which unfortunately pelted a nearby servant carrying the load of China dishes from kitchen to cabinet.

If you have ever heard expensive dishes clattering to the floor, you would know that the sound is HUGE, and would make anyone near believe an earthquake was near.

Luckily for Anzu the maids in the Kaiba mansion didn't think so.

Unfortuanetly old butler Norris had hearing problems, so when Anzu screamed out,

"Goodness me!"

It sounded an awful lot like,

"Earthquake!"

Anzu had sprung to her feet in a desperate attempt to save any dish, and make sure the poor woman was alright.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yes mam, I should have been more careful to watch for objects, my apologies miss for frightening you." The maid quickly bowed and left to fetch a broom and help.

'These people are too kind to me!' Anzu yelled in her head.

Suddenly she heard screaming in the hallway, and banging on doors.

'What in the seven regains of hell?'

When she stepped into the hallway next to the parlor where she had currently been, the sight before her almost made her cry with laughter.

………..

Seto had been going over important business documents for the new products, when he heard the sound of crashing and yelling.

Which order they went in he didn't know.

So standing up and straightening his trench coat, he marched through his study's doors and peered over the railing to the stairs.

He heard screaming and pounding coming form the east wing hallway, right next to the parlor.

He continued down the stairway quickly advancing to the area where the sound was coming from.

'From the way this person is screaming you would think they had seen ghosts or something!'

Ah, not exactly.

From out of no where old Norris came screaming behind him yelling about the sky falling and earth shattering, while swinging a frying pan madly hitting doors galore.

"Old man what do your think-"

Seto was cut because obviously Old Man Norris forgot his glasses again, and didn't see Seto standing in the middle of the way.

Norris smashed right into him, sending both of them flying to the front entrance of the parlor.

"Get off right now old-"

Norris had sat up, blinking wildly about, then turned to face Seto, who was attempting to throw his legs form his side.

"DEMON!" Norris yelled franticly.

"YOU MUST HAVE COME IN AFTER THE EARTHQUAKE!"

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"WE-DO-NOT-WANT-YOUR-PRESENCE! BE GONE!"

Norris cried while grabbing his frying pan again, attempting to exorcise Seto, by smacking him repeatedly on the head.

…………………

Anzu ran over to her supposed possessed boyfriend and called for help, trying to stop the butler from doing any real harm.

"I think he's doing better," the doctor explained exiting Seto's bedroom, "but I believe he will have some nasty bruises tomorrow, but non real damage was committed seeing that Mr. Norris did not have much strength."

Anzu nodded to him, and thanked him for coming by.

"Is it alright that I see him now?" she rung her hands worriedly.

"Of course." He smiled kindly to her and with a final curt bow left the mansion.

………………….

Anzu entered the room silently, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping by chance.

She strode over the plush carpeting to the lavishly decorated navy bed with mahogany bed posts. Upon looking at his face, Seto seemed fine, but she guessed his pride might hurt from being smashed in the head by an eighty year old man.

Uh, probably a little bit.

Anzu attentively sat on the side of the bed, and brushed a few stray locks of hair away from his face.

"I want him PUNISHED, then FIRED, then given lessons on how NOT TO USE COOKING ITEMS!" Seto roared sitting straight up, nearly knocking Anzu off.

"Look, I know you're mad at him, but truly it was my fault in the first place." She calmly explained while pushing on his chest to lay him back down.

"Yes, well something must be done." Was the snappy reply she got.

"I agree completely." She nodded in agreement.

"Right, so I want him to be-"

"No more snacks while watching very dramatic soap operas!" Anzu declared while raising her fist in the air like she had won a battle.

Seto gave her a dead panned look, clearly not amused.

"A soap opera?" he looked her right in the eye.

"My apologies," her face contorted into concentration, "I mean DAYTIME SOAPS THAT ARE VERY DRAMATIC!"

We may be here a while.

………………….

Mai had just finished helping a customer from behind the department store counter, becoming bored once again.

"What do you think of this one?"

Atem stepped out of the dressing room to the far left of the register for Mai to see.

"Well, I think it looks more like you are trying to say, 'I-think-you're-hot-and-that's-it' looks to it." She answered stepping to the side, putting a hand on her hip.

"You really think so?" Atem turned and walked back into the dressing rooms to examine more closely.

He had on a dark crimson all the way button up shirt with the long sleeves pushed half way up his arms and top few buttons missing, exposing his tan chest a bit. His cargo pants went past his knees with lots of pockets everywhere and looked faded and worn, with sandals adorning his feet.

He thought the shirt looked good, and Anzu would probably like it, so that made him want it. The pants were loose and comfortable, giving him a relaxed look.

He walked back out to the register.

"Are you sure?" he inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

Mai rolled her eyes slightly, "Look Atem, you don't hav ta' take my advice, I jus' give it."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. She had a point; he never did have to take the information to heart.

Without even looking up from her magazine she had pulled out from beneath the counter, she casually asked,

"So how exactly again are your going to single handedly 'steal' Anzu from Seto?"

Atem looked thoughtful for a moment, and while back to the dressing room replied with the same casual voice,

"Charm, Wit, Seduction."

…………………….

Anzu had last left Seto to recover in his room, and was now lounging about the mansion.

She had a slightly guilty feeling in her stomach since the kiss with Atem.

Atem.

The mere thought made her sigh and look out into the oblivion and become misty eyed.

What was she to do? Seto was an okay boyfriend, a bit busy and sometimes controlling, but she put up with it. Why? She didn't know.

But lately she had noticed that he had been acting strange around her, not saying 'love' as a nick name or giving her a kiss every time they parted. And his cell phone had been ringing constantly……

Suddenly vibrance in her hip alerted her that her own cell phone was ringing.

Anzu whipped out the piece of wonderful technology, and answered hesitantly, her mood being slightly perturbed.

"Serenity?" she about yelled the name.

"Meet you where? Mall? Sounds fun, but I don't know if I should…" she drawled out.

She listened to Serenity ask why she wouldn't be able to, and told her about Seto's little 'incident.'

The way she reacted was different from what Anzu expected, she sounded very worried and upset, not laughing or making jokes about it like she thought would happen.

"Yes, he will be fine." She tried to clam her friend slightly.

"Still think I should go, huh?" Anzu asked timidly at first.

"Alright, you have convinced me, Ren'. Meet you in an hour. Chao." She snapped her phone shut and pocketed it quickly dashing off the couch to tell Seto her plans.

………………..

Anzu had made it up the stairs quietly, trying to surprise Seto, but as she gripped the handle and twisted it, opening the door, and waited to hear peaceful breathing reach her ears, she heard him on his pone!

'Who is he talking to?'

She cracked the double door cautiously, allowing her part of the conversation.

"No, really, everything is fine." She heard Seto speaking.

"I know, but it is just a bruise, everything will be fine."

He sounded as if he was trying to convince someone of something. But what? His injuries it sounded like, but no one else knew outside this house! Maybe an employee had found out or-

"Right, I'll see you soon, love always, I know. Goodbye." He finished the conversation with the snapping of his phone and settled back into the pillows.

'Love always?' Anzu was confused. She was going to find out who this person was, now.

Brushing off her face of anger, she replaced it with a sweet smile, and practically burst the door open.

"Anzu?" Seto sat straight up, a look of surprise across his lovely features, which right now she wanted to break.

"Sweetie, who were you talking to just now? I heard you say goodbye to someone..." she trailed off while moving over to his bed.

He watched her nearing him, and answered smoothly,

"Well, you know my good friend, Duke?" she nodded a yes.

"He had called to check up on some stalks and numbers, and I talked to his wife, which would be my sister." He finished the story and grabbed the pain killer medicine form the bedside table.

That never occurred to Anzu, she hadn't seen his sister in person, only in pictures.

Made sense to her.

"Well I hope everything is okay," she replied quickly then almost sounding as an after thought, "Hon' would it be alright if I left for awhile to shop with Serenity?"

She really didn't need his consent, she knew that much, but since she didn't want him worried, Anzu had asked.

He looked as though he was thinking it over, and answered her with a "Sure."

"Great, I'll be back later to check up on you." She gave him a kiss, and swore she had felt him tense up at her touch.

Shaking the idea off she headed for the finely polished doors, and before closing them added over her shoulder,

"Love always, hun'."

She never saw him cringe that graced his features.

……………..

Atem was sure bored with the mall now. How long was Mai's shift? He wouldn't even be here if not for Jou. He asked Atem if he would go to her work and wait till her shift was off so if Jou wasn't there, drive her home.

Well luck had it the next girl to take Mai's place was going to be late, so that left them stuck there.

'Jou may be here then, he did say he would try to meet us here after his class.'

Jou was taking an engineering class at the university on Saturday's for an hour only. The day he had it was bad, but what he was doing was great. At least Mai told him that, which made him want to go all the more for her to be proud.

Ah, the things you do for love.

"Have you noticed Mai, that not many people com in here?" Atem lazily pointed out as she had pulled out a folding metal chair and was looking through a magazine.

"Yeah, it isn't one of the more popular store in the mall, which could be good on a cashier, like moi." She replied.

Heaving a great sigh, Atem shifted in his chair that he had retrieved from the dressing room earlier.

But something caught his eye. A brown haired head and beautiful azure eyes could be seen along with an almost toffee colored head with big light olive green eyes walking into the department.

"I don't believe it." Atem shook his head to check they were real.

"What?" Mai looked up scanning the area for something exciting.

She spotted the two girls browsing the racks of clothes, chatting away about something. She recognized one of them as Anzu, but didn't know the other.

"Well, go talk to her!" Mai hissed at him while whacking him upside the head with her magazine.

"Hey!" he rubbed the spot where paper had met head.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He replied quickly standing and heading for the two unsuspecting customers.

…………………

Mai stood also, stretching her arms above her head, yawning in the process.

But before her arms were placed by her sides again, two arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath spoke near her ear,

"Need me to get any kinks out for ya'?" it drawled seductively.

Mai didn't even turn around, instead swung her elbows down as fast as she could, effectively knocking her stranger to the clothes rack behind them and to the floor.

She whirled around spouting out profanities at the attacker.

"You stupid, disgusting, son of a –"

The sight of Jou laying on the ground with a thong on his head and clutching his stomach,

repeating,

"Why Mai, why?" made her burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me!" she yelled in half laugh, half anger in her voice.

Jou rasped out pathetically,

"Why me?"

………………………..

Anzu stood by a 50 off rack with Serenity telling her about her classes she took.

Personally, she was quite bored with the conversation, but smiled none the less to her friend, who didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon.

'I wish I could see those wondrous fiery eyes again.'

Anzu stared off into space again for a moment, until the sound of a throat clearing brought her back to earth and out of the fire.

Blinking slowly, she realized Serenity was looking behind her and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

Anzu carefully turned around, only to be met with those liquid fire eyes boring into her own inquisitive ones.

"Fancy meeting you here and I must say it's an honor, fair maiden." That knowing smirk greeted her, sending chills down her spine yet sparked a fire in her soul.

Burn baby,

Burn.

………………………………………..

Whew. That was a long one. So what's going on with Seto? What's up with his attitude toward Anzu? Will Jou ever learn not to be stupid, or will he just find out that thongs don't go on peoples' heads? And what is Atem planning on accomplishing here?

I don't know, you tell me!

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was fun writing it, and don't worry, and next chappie will be full of wonderful AxA goodness!

Review for an Atem life size blow up doll! Whoo hooo! ( dances around with her own ) Limited supply people, so hurry!

Please and thank you!

Much love,

l-s-b


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Review responses:

**xxxShadow Angelxxx**- Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy the 'moments' in there! I love your stories so it's a compliment to hear from you! Here's your own Atem blow up doll! Enjoy!

**Shanya15**- Thank you for sticking with me girl! And you might be on the right track… , Lol. Here's your own Atem blow up doll! Enjoy!

**actress19**- I'm glad you like the story, I appreciate it bunches! Here's your own Atem (or another hot bishie ya like!) blow up doll! Enjoy!

**Darkhope**- Thank you for the review! A little longer chapters? Hmm… now that I can do! Here's your own Atem blow up doll! Enjoy!

**Serenity Meowth**- Oh you do huh? Lol. Probably right, unless I put one of those evil twists in here…hmm…Uh oh! Lol. Thank you for staying with me, it means a lot. Here's your own Atem blow up doll! Enjoy!

**Chained and Torchered**- Wow! You got the last of the batch! (O.O) Rock on! You caught my evilness huh? Maybe there's a twist! ( looks around franticly for the EVIL plot bunny) Whew. I think it's safe now…Thank you for your review, I enjoy hearing from you! Here's all three of your Atem blow up dolls! Enjoy em' all!

**aznengel**: Thank you for your review! Here's your own Atem blow up doll! Enjoy!

**Shikon-Princess**: You are very perceptive! Yes, yes, Seto is being quite personal with his 'sister,' no? Lol. Thank you very much and I'm glad you like the story! Here's your own Atem blow up doll! Enjoy!

And I would like to apologize about my late update. Hurricane Katrina hit and took out our power for about four days. New Orleans and Grand Isle and many other big parishes are under water. It's absolutely terrible! So now you will get an extra long chapter out of me for my lateness! ( hears cheers and 'it's about time!' ) I know, I know! Gomen!

Now, onward we go…

**It Goes Where?**

**by:**

_**Louisiana-Southern-Belle**_

_Summary: What happens when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere with some very interesting help? Maybe you can help Anzu find where it goes…_

_Chapter 7: 'What's Her Next Move?'_

Suddenly his hot breath danced upon her awaiting lips, trembling at the thought of his own delicious lips.

Atem couldn't take it any longer; he grabbed her by the shoulders almost forcing her into the rack behind her, and placed hungry kisses fiercely along her neck earning whimpers and gasps to light the growing need within him.

She knew the possibilities and wanted more, so much more….

She took control, and delved her own pink muscle between his lips….

Ah. Don't we all wish that this would happen?

Now, to get our heads out of the gutter and away from such provocative thoughts, let's recap.

You were innocently walking into a department store listening half-heartedly to your friend's story when suddenly the object of your obsession appears before you.

And you begin to have dirty thoughts.

And realize that you should probably open your mouth to speak, but are too caught up in those passionate eyes to care, and possibly those lips…

Damn the active imagination.

………...

Anzu didn't know what to do, nor did she trust herself not to make a fool of herself either.

What's a girl to do?

She imagined her face looked somewhat like Atem's when she had used her knee to hurt him in very, important, areas.

……………….

Atem swore she looked like a fish flopping around for air. It seemed to him that he had made that face not too long ago in her presence and still felt cautious about being around certain parts of her legs, to say the least.

He really felt proud of himself though, catching her out and about with a friend it seemed.

Although catching her alone would have been more appreciated, this would do just fine.

"So, Anzu, what are we doing today?" he spoke smoothly to her.

Anzu snapped out her state, finally remembering her manners.

"Ah, uh, well I'm here with my good friend Serenity today, and we just saw the sales here and felt the need to check it out." She fumbled out, trying not to sound idiotic. But then a new thought occurred to her.

"Say Atem, what brings you to the mall today?" She gave him a quizzical look and an arched eyebrow with the tilt of the head. He found her utterly adorable.

"Yes, well I'm here to pick up a friend after her shift, as a favor for another close friend." Atem answered, and then realized that sounded a bit confusing.

Anzu thought about this for a moment. When he had said 'she', did he mean a girlfriend, or just a friend? And why would he do that for someone else? What kind of player would he be?

He saw the look within her eyes and doubt etched within the ocean's depth.

"I think you may have met her already though. Do you remember Mai?" he gestured toward the cashier table, only to see the back of her blonde head and her arms flailing about in an angry fashion.

"Um...I really don't recall meeting her." Anzu answered slowly trying desperately to recollect any memory of a 'Mai' she might know.

"Alright, let's make it official then," he gestured his arms ahead of them, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She gave him a fleeting smile and went forward toward the blonde head.

"I think I should properly introduce myself." Atem turned towards Serenity who still had a slight tinge of pink to her slightly pale features.

Her eyes widened in surprise in understanding him, then nodded curtly.

"Yes, I'm Serenity Wheeler." She placed her arm out in front of her.

"Nice to meet a friend of Anzu. I'm Atem, if you haven't guessed already." Her shook her outstretched hand and gave a nod of the head with a small smirk upon his handsome face.

She nodded again and set off to follow Anzu.

Atem stood for a moment. Something about that name had seemed a bit 'familiar' to his brain. But what? He knew he had never laid eyes upon her before, so that couldn't be it…she wasn't a relative… twice removed…none of his frien-

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Oh, he had to get a front row seat for this one.

………………..

"Jou, I never knew Mai was your girlfriend!" Anzu happily exclaimed looking from the newly introduced girl to the slightly dazed looking man with a thong haphazardly placed on his mop of messy blonde hair.

"Nor did I know you had a thing for women's under garments." She slyly added with a smile, causing him to go red with five seconds flat.

"Hey, as long as it's not another woman's, I let him live." Mai gave an equally sly grin and had mischief laced throughout her violet orbs.

Jou's face refused to stop the reddening. Yet at her comment gave a quirky grin.

"Well, since we aren't officially datin', it shouldn't matta'." His grin widened completely when it was Mai's turn to go red.

She gave a 'humph' sound while crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive way.

Anzu blushed at this, realizing what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset-"

"No, Anzu. It's fine" Mai's demeanor changed and a kind smile replaced the scowl from earlier. "He only wishes that was so." She added with a triumphant smirk when Jou's face once again began to change color.

Anzu had to admire them. Obviously these two cared for one another greatly, possibly even more, but both seemed very stubborn on admitting it. She found quite amusing to watch.

"Alright Jou, we understand your curiosity, but man, take the damn thong off."

Anzu whirled around to see Atem walking up to the group with Serenity a few steps ahead.

"Now people, I would like you to meet Seren-"

"Ooof!" could be heard along with the soft thud of back connecting with carpet.

"-ity."

Before Atem could even finish his introduction, Jou had taken upon himself to greet her first, and rather painfully by the look on the victims face.

"Sis! I thought ya weren' comin' home till' next week!" the jumper exclaimed while helping his sister up.

"No big bro, I actually have been back for quite some time, maybe three weeks or so." She replied with a small yet fleeting smile at his showing of happiness to see her.

His face took on a more hurt expression to it then expected.

"How was I not informed?" he questioned almost defensively stepping arms length away to look her in the eye.

"Mom said you were at a friend in Tokyo, and wouldn't be back until next week." She replied.

His eyes softened slightly losing the accusing look.

"I see. Well how's everything been for ya'? I see you've met Anzu." Jou motioned to the girl who stood looking at the brother and sister strangely.

"Actually, I and Anzu go back further, we have been friends for awhile now." Serenity answered quietly.

"Ah well, it's good ta' see ya' sis.'" He gave her one final and fleeting hug and stepped back to the register. "I think you have met Mai Valentine, right sis'?" Jou asked while looking toward the blonde.

Serenity smiled softly towards her. "I don't think so; it's very nice to meet you Mai." She added with the same smile.

"Same here hun'" Mai gave a nod in her direction.

"Well! Now that we are all properly introduced with one another, I personally feel quite good at about it." Atem chose this moment to break the meet and greet session that had somehow taken place.

Anzu smiled at him and he caught her glance with a wicked grin across his face, making her blush slightly.

Serenity saw the silent looks between the two and knew who Anzu had been talking to her about. But the fact that Anzu already had a boyfriend didn't disturb her while she watched the two silently.

"Look Atem, I brought back some parts for the shop, they're in the back of my car. Do you wanna' check to make sure we got the ones ordered in?" Jou asked while pulling his keys out of his pockets and thumbing for the right one.

"Sure. Let's go." Atem started for the back exit for the employee parking lot to follow Jou.

"We'll be right back ladies, try not to miss us too much." Aetm added over his shoulder while heading out the door.

"Yeah, they wish." Mai gave a very un-lady like snort and rolled her eyes at the thought.

Anzu inwardly laughed while watching her deny the feelings for the goofy blond once again.

A techno ring tone started up and broke up the momentary silence that had filled the area.

"I'm soory, but I need to take the call, its from a professor." Serenity explained with an apologetic smile.

"Sure hun', and if ya' gotta' go soon, I will find a way for Anzu to get home if you can't stay with her." Mai offered the retreating figure.

"Well, okay. Bye Anzu! I'll call you later!" the raven haired girl yelled while exiting the store for the last time.

"Are you sure Mai?" Anzu's azure depths searched the almost perfect amethyset ones before her.

"Of course, just as soon as the goof balls come back we can high tail it outta' here."

…………………….

"You put the lime in the coke you nut! And drink it-"

"No!"

"-all up!"

"You put the lime in the coke you nut! Drink-"

"Stop."

"Boulder."

You put-"

"Stop now."

"-lime in the coke-"

"Jou."

"-you nut! And-"

"JOU!"

"COKE!"

Atem sighed while trying with all his might to suppress the need to strangle his long time friend so his wonderful vocal cords could no longer release such noise.

"Please understand that we can't be out here all day." Atem repeated for what seemed sixth or seventh time that day.

"Look man, it's no big deal. It seems we got what we need for the shop." Jou answered while slamming the trunk to his car shut, hearing noises of a few extra things crashing from their untidy positions already.

"Good." Was the only offered reply.

Jou put on a devilish smirk.

"Why the need to rush back, eh?"

Atem took a sideway glance at him while continuing to walk through the parking lot.

"Maybe there's someone I wish to speak with." He smirked at his own response.

"Well from what I saw the other day, I know why you wanna' 'talk' again." Jou smiled lopsidedly.

Atem almost blushed.

Almost.

"Well I know you know why Jou, but I have to wonder what you and Mai were doing all cramped up in that closet." His smile widened when he realized that the blonde was smiling up to nothing with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Ya know what? That's for me to know an' you neva' to know." Jou answered while swinging his arm around his friend's shoulders lazily.

"She gave you the knee again, didn't she." It wasn't a statement or a question. Just a dry factor.

Atem found it extremely amusing to watch the expression on the blonde's face of sheer terror.

"You know about that?" He had the most bewildered look on his confused face.

"That good friend is for me to know, and you never to know."

……………………..

"Now Mai, I could promise I have seen you before." Anzu voiced her thoughts out loud while furrowing her brow in deep thought.

"Well hun, I'm not so sure you wanna' know how exactly I know ya'." She answered shortly.

Seeing the confusion etched clearly in the other girl's face, Mai restated her answer with more information, yet less at the same token.

"Let's jus' say I know how you lost those virgin lips." She left it at that with a wink to finish it off.

To say Anzu turned a few shades that would make even a tomato jealous, would not even begin to describe it.

…………………..

When Jou and Atem made their entrance back into the store, they found a blonde who had tears on her cheeks and a brunette with a face that could rival a tomatoes color.

"What's going on here?" Atem approached Anzu first.

She peered up into that handsome face that now held a concern look that made her heart melt.

"E-everything is fine." She replied with a small smile.

Mai had somehow gained control of herself in order to answer clearly.

"Nothing is wrong Tem', just having a little 'talk'" she motioned toward the brunette.

He winced at the nickname the blasted woman would not stop calling him!

"I have a question. Are we headed back to the shop or what?" Jou announced while going back around dthe counter to place his keys in the draw.

"I believe that Mai's shift isn't quite through yet." Atem answered while giving a questioning glance her way.

"Nope, not done yet till the next girl get her assets here." She said casually while back to her chair with magazines around it.

"Well I did come here for a reason. So I think I may go browse the clothes real quick, call me when it's time to leave." Anzu spoke up while already walking toward the back of the store.

"Well I also came here for a reason." Atem repeated almost identically, but he had a very devilish snile upon his lips.

"I bet you did." Mai scoffed while flipping a page in her magazine.

Atem didn't even notice because he was already out looking for the oblect of his affection.

Who he now knew could change color fairly close to a tomatoe.

……………….

Anzu was still fighting the blush that threatened to rise everytime she thought abnout what Mai said. The sad part was she knew it was true, but wanted to do it again.

Kiss Atem again, that is.

A blissful sigh escaped her lips while fingering through the clothes she wasn't really paying them any attention though.

What on earth was she doing? That thought alone scared her beyond reason. The point of this argument with her conscience was only one person kept appearing in her head, Seto. She really didn't feel that much for him, did she? She wanted Atem now, so that made her a bad person, right? No, her mind retaliated; it couldn't be since she didn't know Seto's feelings anymore.

Wait.

Did she really just think that? Of course he…why should she doubt….then what to do then? How would she go about asking him about his feelings for her? Wait, she shouldn't need to worry though they could talk about anything. Yes they could…of course they could…dammit!

Then it hit her.

There was a way to know about her relationship with him.

If she could go to him and talk openly and have him respond with the same open feelings then there may be something there she needed to find.

But what if she couldn't?

Well that would be absurd, that would mean there was nothing…left. But that wasn't true. No, maybe, surely, she didn't know!

Her mind was weaving an intricate pattern within its deceiving depths, and she would be damned if she let herself be caught.

Like hell that was going to happen.

……………………..

Atem had been peering at Anzu for the last few minutes, just watching. She was the most graceful creature.

The way her long fingers would brush through the different fabrics, her graceful neck would tilt her beautiful face to the side in concentration.

It was all too much in his opinion.

'Time to take matters into my own hands.'

……………………

Anzu had just finished one side of choices of shirts and was moving on till she felt someone watching her.

She turned to the side and looked left and right, but to her unease found no one.

She took a few more cautious steps forward and was about to step around to the next row of colorful fabrics when a hand shot out from her left.

The next thing Anzu knew she was lost once again in the fiery pits that threatened to consume her.

His sexy smirk became suddenly and dangerously close to her still shocked looking face.

"And where might you be headed?" His deep voice made her stomach turn in the most delicious way.

"I was just browsing. But you seem to be blocking my way." She answered with a playful tone. He was supporting himself with his hands placed on either side of her face and his upper body painstakingly close to her own.

Atem mentally laughed at her tone. He knew she was flustered, but found her defiance of showing made her even more desirable.

"Blocking huh?" He leaned a bit closer to her.

"Y-yes." She answered while his lips drew closer making her breath catch for only a moment.

She knew what he was doing, and as much as she wanted this, she had to find out about the other emotions that needed to be sorted through.

"Do you want me to move?" He cocked an eyebrow in an almost pout.

"Yes." She said confidently and placed her hands onhis chest.

The saying 'and they saw sparks fly' wouldn't describe this feeling of electric shock that completely ran the raw nerves of the two bodies.

His hard chest tensed under her touch and her knees felt weak with the intoxicating smell of cinnamon that tickled her nose.

She took a hard breath and looked straight into his eyes.

He was having a hard time not diving straight into her beautiful depths of blue.

"I-I think I should…or we should…" her breath tickled his lips and danced playfully across his handsome face.

He suddenly released on hand and allowed his bottome torso to connect with her curvy hips. Anzu allowed a gasp to escape her rosy lips.

"Should what?"

Atem was now breathing a bit harder, but was having an even harder time not completely losing his self control.

A hand slithered down her side to rest playfully on her hip.

"Should…"

No, she was falling for temptation. She couldn't do that, not yet…

That hand pressed down at the hip jolting her hips forward and making her bit her bottom lip painfully hard to stop the moan that threatened to escape.

She wouldn't be caught in the web, she refused.

But to stand on the fine line of right and wrong was a risk she was willing to take.

Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and long fingers interlocked with his silky hair.

"Yes…" His mouth was so close…

She didn't get a chance to answer as his awaiting lips descended upon her own.

Play with fire, be burned.

Walk the line, you may trip.

But have temptation in beckon you with seductive lure,

The consequences could be devastating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright then, that did take awhile to write and plan, but I think it cleared a few things up.

And once again I'm bery sorry for the wait!

Yes, Serenity is Jou's sister here, but their relationship isn't as close as normal.

And struggling with inner demons can be difficult it seems, no? Well I hope you liked the end scene.

But I think you know how to tell me that….

Review for Atem buttons (like the ones for elections) and plushie of him with no shirt! (wipes drool from face) yes well, limited supply so hurry! (keeps poking herself with the durn safety pins) You can put Atem anywhere now!

Love,

l-s-b


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It's on my Christmas list, though.

**Notes: **I really want to thank everyone once again, and have finally got past my writer's block. See? (Holds up cage containing plot bunny. It cackles evilly.) Yes, well…Due to rumors about thanking reviews or what not, my responses will from now on be at the bottom of the chapter, I really don't wish to be kicked off. So there ya go.

**It Goes Where?**

_By:_

_Louisiana-Southern-Belle_

_Summary: What happens when you get stuck in the middle of nowhere with some very interesting help? Maybe you can help Anzu figure it out…_

_Chapter 8: What's Her Next Move? Part II _

What was she doing?

What on _earth_ was she _thinking?_

Was she kissing him again?

And where exactly did his hands end up?

_Oh my._

So with these kind of thoughts floating about your very fuzzy passion laced mind…what are you to do?

Push away, be offended, blame it on insanity, or possibly sanity…

We'll just have to look at it through Anzu's perspective.

You've seen her handle most propositions calmly.

Anzu had regained some sense of control with herself and grabbed onto the cause of engagement, Atem and pushed him back separating their lips.

"Are you insane? Crazy? Completely out of it!" was the first full sentence that left her now bruised and swollen lips.

Ah, on second thought, maybe not so much.

…………

Why on earth had she done that, sure it was great and wonderful, but…

Why?

Why was fate so cruel to her?

Atem had also regained some control and was utterly confused here.

"What do you mean? It seems to me that you were quite enjoying yourself." He shot back with a ghost of a smirk taking a corner of his mouth.

"That may be so, Atem, but this is not good!" With that said Anzu gave more pressure to his shoulders, fully separating them.

"Would you be as kind as to share what _this_ is?" His crimson pools began to burn harder if possible. Was she angry at him? How could that be…He was so confused by this little vixen.

"This!" she gestured with her hands between them then to her lips.

Realization sped through his mind and something flashed in his eyes for a split second, Anzu could have blinked and missed it.

But she didn't.

"Well, Anzu, what do you want this to be then? Some secret affair? Or am I just some lucky repair man this week?" His voice was harsher then intended, but he was getting mad.

Dammit.

Anzu's blue depths rounded slightly at his implications. Sure, she really was attracted to Atem, but he has no right to claim that about them! She barely knew him!

"How can you say that when we barely know each other! Is that what you think of me? Some two timer?" Her sky blue eyes were turning dark at the approaching storm of emotions.

His mouth almost dropped a bit at her temper flare.

But he quickly pushed away that kind of surprise and readied himself for the next verbal spar.

"For your information, I did not think in that way at all! But think about it Anzu, and tell me right now what's next." His mouth was set a stern line causing the same effect to his jaw and darkening of his eyes.

She hadn't been expecting that.

'Well what am I to do? Seto…he... I…. 'Anzu didn't know what to tell him truly. She wanted something, but wasn't sure what. It felt like a hole in her stomach that just kept growing at her distress.

"I think…that you and I …we…well I don't know!" Her voice was wavering and losing its strength with each word.

"I see. Well allow me to tell you that I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. I won't be a secret love; I won't be the one in the shadows for your disposing. So there is only thing I can tell you, it's up to you to decide."

"Decide?"

"Yes, decide, choose, whatever you prefer. As cliché as it sounds, stay with Plato or me."

Atem finished his declaration with a step back and crossed his arms across his chest.

Plato…Seto…well I guess we all have or own hearing, no?

Quietly, barely audible, it came.

"Seto."

"Seto?"

"Yes." She couldn't just leave him, could she? They had been through a lot, but not enough. Yet, she couldn't leave him.

"It seems you have made your choice then. You will no longer have to worry about me bothering you, Anzu."

And with that, he turned headed towards the register.

What was going on with her?

It had hurt, telling him that. But it also was stressing. Was she making the wrong choice? Or right?

The hole in her stomach threatened to grow with every step she took to the same destination.

What did this mean?

……………..

'Does he have deep, calculating eyes?'

yes

no

maybe

haven't looked before

Doe he have adoring, goofy, amusing eyes?

yes

no maybe

so so

I do not have a puppy

Well he certainly could be.'

Mai scanned through the next few question of the quiz in her magazine with little interest. She was a lot more interested in what was going on near clothes rack number nine.

Atem had never really taking on a liking to anyone before. Seeing the way his eyes turned hazy or a smile crept to his face with him knowing it or not when he talked about Anzu made Mai smile to herself.

He really liked the girl.

Anzu seemed to be bright and level headed, so she would take care of him, he with her also.

So when she looked up in to blazing crimson eyes, it startled her. A lot.

"Whoa there! Don't stare at me with burning eyes like that! I t scares me. And where might Anzu be?" She added a raised eyebrow for playful affect but did not get the expected smirk.

The fire seemed to burn her now.

"I think she's coming soon." The fire in his eyes had dies down to flickering flames.

"Okay then…" What in the hell just happened near rack number nine?

"If you don't mind, where did Jou go?"

His voice startled her out of her musing.

"He went back to call his mother about his sister and where she is staying, all those details. Why?"

"Would it be alright if I left with him to go back and you and Anzu take my car?" He asked with barely any emotion.

"Uh…sure." She really was going to ask Anzu about their conversation now. They weren't even together and they had already broken up.

How can they do that?

……………………

When Anzu reached the tall blonde leaning against the counter dazing off into space, she felt utterly depressed.

Everything had gone down hill thanks to her temper and him being a guy in her opinion.

When amethyst eyes drifted to her form they blinked with reconaization.

"Hey there hun'. Look is it alright that we head back now?"

"Of course. Where did At- I mean the guys head off to?" She mentally gave herself a knock in the head for her slip of the tongue.

Mai's sculpted eyebrow rose slightly, but didn't comment.

"They left and Atem left us his car."

"I see."

"Ready?" Mia twirled the keys on her fingers absently.

"Let's go." Anzu weakly answered feeling emotionally drained.

………………

"So, did he miss?"

"Excuse me!"

Mai chuckled to herself for that opener.

"Look hun' something happened with you and Tem' back there. Did he miss your lips, or what? Cause I remember when Jou tried and missed, it wasn't a very pleasurable experience but he made up for it in oth-"

"Mai!" Anzu interrupted before she heard one too many personal experiences.

"Well then?"

She picked the subject back up smoothly, hardly affected by the interruption.

"Well, we had kissed, I stopped him of course, I mean we barely know each other! He asked me what I wanted to do, or something about that, then about who I wanted to stay with. Can you believe him? Just spouting off about being my 'secret affair' or some crap like th-"

"Anzu!"

"Sorry." Anzu looked down sheepishly at her hands, her cheeks a pale pink.

"No, I mean Anzu, who did you choose?" Mai had become very interested in this; it was just like her soaps!

Plus Anzu was her friend now, even if Atem was going to have problems. She wanted her happy, so if need be she would simple knock some sense into Atem any way she could, preferably with a large, heavy sized object.

"I said, Seto." Anzu continued to look at her hands, ashamed. She felt that since Mai and he were friends she would be angry or offend by this conversation. That is until a hand patted her hand assuringly.

"It's ok hun. This means things are gonna' be at bit more complicated now, is all." She added a dazing ling smile for her before turning her attention back on the road.

"What do you mean? Leave Seto?" Anzu's pretty face contorted into confusion, turning her upper body towards the blonde driver.

"No, no, no. Well sure eventually you will really decide. Till then just compare what the two guys could give to you." Mai nodded mentally.

"Well. Seto has the resources for well, anything. And Atem is sweet and caring, passionate. Money really doesn't interest me at all really; trust me that's not what concerns me." Anzu just wanted to be loved.

Mai nodded encouragement.

"That's a start, think about who would truly make you happy. Now, what does the object of your desire need to treat you as?"

Anzu truly pondered this one, rolling it around her mind and tossing the possibilities as well.

"Okay. He needs to treat me with respect, want my opinion, you know? But not afraid to tell me what he thinks, but gentle at the same time." She wondered if a guy could truly be all that at once.

She was shooting for the impossible here.

"Look Anzu I know from past encounters that an important not is your past."

When all Mai got was a puzzled face for an answer, she elaborated.

"You want someone who will take your past and help build a better future. New paths, fresh steps, paving through the dangers that come with emotions you are gonna' feel. It's not easy, actually quite tiring, but Anzu listen. I know you can do this. You're a smart girl, just look at what is being graciously given to your life and make the right decisions for your heart. It's the only true map for love."

Anzu was taken aback at the heart and depth shown by the vivacious blonde.

'Hear is the only true map, huh?'

"S tell me, how many of these 'secret love affairs' have you had lately? Do tell."

Anzu could feel the huge smile on her companion's face, while feeling the reddening of her own.

………………..

"You're her man whore?"

"I am not her man whore, Jou."

There was a pause.

"Do you want to be her man whore?"

Atem clenched his teeth painfully tight.

"No I do not wish to be, Jou."

This had been going on for a while now. Jou would try to help but go about asking the wrong questions.

"Look man, seems to me that she's just unfocused."

Atem's eyes widened at his best friend's use of vocabulary.

"Really?"

"Yeah, happens in movies all the time."

Jou tapped his hands on the steering wheel in thought.

"Ya' see, she's been with, what's the name?" He paused for the answer.

"Plato."

"Ya see she's been with Gecko for too long." Jou replied.

Gecko?

"Well then she shouldn't have to worry about leaving him then." Atem stubbornly snapped back.

"Somebody stole the anger from a snapping turtle today."

Atem only stared blankly at the driver.

"Ah, come on. Lighten up, she'll come around. You gotta' have faith."

"I had Faith that she would come with me!"

"Snap! There ya go again man! Anzu may not know how to deal with the rich snob."

Atem once again thought about her current boyfriend.

The bastard.

"What amI going to do while she still 'thinks' this over?" Aem questioned with a disbelieving look on his sculpted features.

"Just don't get too close, she may be scared away. You know hoe women get."

"I suppose you know this from…?"

"Experience."

Jou took on a thoughtful expression.

"Remember when I had first met Mai? She had all these boyfriends and was always stressed about everything. I had tried to help her out, but she blew up! Saying I was egotistical and arrogant,thinking I could go into her personal space. Besides the fact I didn't know what the hell she was talkin' bout', I managed."

"Barely."

"Ah, but look at what happened. She calmed down, and things got better."

"I suppose you're right." Atem admitted grudgingly.

Jou gave himself a mental pat on the back.

They once again sat in comfortable silence.

"Hey Jou."

"Yeah man?"

"'Anger of a snapping turtle?"

"Shut up, man whore."

…………………………..

Mai dropped Anzu off at her apartment close to four in the afternoon.

Her door opened with a bang as the force of her push sent it straight into the wall.

She winced at the sound, her neighbor would probably complain to her superintendent about how noisy she was.

That really pissed her off.

Things were not going well, at all.

I t had all started out as a few looks, an innocent kiss, then a bit more passionate. She had never wanted to even get a kiss. Well, okay we she had.

While musing to herself she began to gather a towel and clothes for a shower incase she got a call about doing something tonight.

Speaking of calling, she should probably cal Seto to see what he was doing. Work, she knew that much, but nightly pans could be made. She was going to take Mai's advice about finding out what could happen in the future. Maybe if she spent more time with Seto her head wouldn't be swimming with so much doubt.

Setting her items on the bathroom counter, she padded her way over to her purse to fish for her cell phone. Once caught, she dialed the number her fingers had somehow along the way memorized.

There was a ring or two, until a click was heard a secretary to his office was heard.

"Hello, you have reached Kaiba Corp., this is Julie, how may I be of some assistance to you?"

"Hi, this is Anzu, again. I was wondering if I could talk to Seto real quick."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Anzu, but Mr. Kaiba has informed me that all calls are to be on hold."

"But, usually he let's me talk to him. It would only take a sec-"

"I'm sorry; would you like to leave a message for him?"

Anzu huffed with the rejection.

"No, that's quite alright."

"Have a good day Miss-"

Anzu didn't hear the rest because she had already hung up.

What the hell was that about?

All calls are on hold?

That part made sense, but he always told the secretary something different for her. Maybe to wait five minutes maximum, or forward it straight to his office.

Why did that change?

He must have forgotten.

Anzu figured that he must have been there a bit late and didn't have time to give specific directions about pohne calls to his lowly secretary. But then again Seto was never late for his work. Never.

So what had happened?

Why was all this happening?

And why did it hurt so much?

…………………

"Jou, what did you tell him."

Mai's hands were planted squarely on her lovely hips as she stared down at him menacingly.

"I didn' nothin' bad! I swear!" He put his hands up defensively, or as much as he could.

He had been working in the back with the cars, and needed to replace a pipe underneath. He had to lie in a skateboard like device to roll under the car successfully. And right now he'd give anything to be back under there.

Wait, he was on wheels right?

He tried to kick off the ground with his foot to go back to safety, but was stopped by another force holding it in place.

"Don't you dare try and roll away from me!"

Mai's voice rang in his ears.

"All I told him was that it would play out in the end." Jou answered.

"Well something else must have clicked in his brain because he's like a walking zombie in there." She gestured toward the front of the store where said guy sat staring mindlessly out the window.

"Hey, it's a free country; he can be a zombie however he wants."

Although this was true, do you think this stopped Mai?

Didn't think so either.

"You know as well as I do that sitting around like that won't help the situation." She gave stern look to her soft features.

Jou loved it when she looked serious.

"Mai, we can't do anything about it unless Anzu does something first."

Mai hated it when he was right.

But he hadn't won.

"And by the way Mai, you're lookin' pretty good, there's enough room for two down here." He moved slightly to the side to show the rest of the scooter like contraption.

Mai rolled her eyes upward.

She looked back down at his smiling face.

She leaned down to where she stood over vital parts of him and her face stopped inches from his own.

"In your dreams, lover-boy."

And with that, she hooked her heel under the end of the board and gave it a swift kick so he went rolling right under the car.

She heard a crash and forgot the car he was working on had been parked in front of the garage back door.

The sound of metal and wall colliding along with strangled noises from the victim told her job was done, and her point had been made.

Damn, she was good.

………………………

Atem stared outside the window.

He remembered the exact spot he had first seen her.

The way she looked so lost and disheveled.

Damn, fate wasn't on his side lately.

Not only was she not in his life right now, but he was forced to be reminded of her wherever he went.

Yet, he knew things had to turn up, somehow.

He just had to have a little faith in Anzu.

Somehow, he didn't find that too hard to do.

Plato or Gecko…be damned.

…………………………….

As promised Review Responses:

**Rob-Thomas-Lover: ** Thank you very much! And I hope these Atem buttons will help out!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Well, thank you, I think…lol. Yeah there situation is a bit weird. But thanks for your review! Here you go( hands you Atem button) Put em' amywhere!

**Funkygal-yamitea fan**: Thank you so much, I love hearing from you! Your review made my day! This chapter doesn't have as many 'moements', (I know, it hurt me too) but hopefully next chapter definitely will. Here you go (hands you Atem buttons) Show him off to everyone!

**aznengel:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter, a bit of drama, I gotta admit…Her you go( hands you Atem buttons ) Enjoy em'!

**Shayna15:** Thakies for your review. Yup Atem is a bit different in this one. But if I had it my way he would be this way one the show! Here ya (hands you Atem buttons) Enjoy!

**CHIBI Majik:** I believe its' a song from the Coke commercials. Thank you for your review! Here ya go (hands you a bag of Atem buttons) Enjoy!

Ah, there we go. A whole new chapter full of drama. Well sorry for the delay, and my other story, Tides of Crimson should have the next chapter out soon.

Please review for Atem fan club T-shirts! You donate to the club by reviewing! It's a smexy picture on the shirt too…

Love,

l-s-b


End file.
